


a memorable birthday

by WattStalf



Series: FE Birthdays [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, Nipple Play, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Corrin and Jakob want to help Flora celebrate her birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what the fuck this is

Flora doesn’t expect to be woken up on her birthday with breakfast in bed. Though Corrin has tried to stop treating her as a maid since whatever they are has begun, it’s hard for her to shake that, and it is just as hard for Jakob to stop behaving as a butler. That’s just the way things are for them, as they continue with their strange sort of relationship, but she is still taken aback when she’s the one being served breakfast on her birthday.

Jakob is holding the tray while Corrin stands beside him, beaming, and there is no doubt in Flora’s mind that this was the princess’s idea, just judging by how proud she looks. They don’t sleep together every night, as they aren’t completely public about all of this yet, and since they didn’t the night before, she expected to wake up alone.

“Happy birthday,” the two of them say, and Corrin continues with, “Are you surprised?”

“I am,” she says. “What’s all this about?”

“What does it look like? It’s your birthday, isn’t it? We wanted to surprise you. We can spend the whole day together, if you want! I mean, I’m sure you wanna see Felicia, and I’d like to say happy birthday to her too, but…” It’s fairly obvious from the way that she blushes that Corrin has something specific in mind for their day together, but she doesn’t go any further into that, and they instead enjoy their breakfast together.

After that, Flora goes to visit with her sister, and Corrin follows along to wish her a happy birthday, though Jakob stays behind for that part. Felicia is one of the few people in on their secret, but they still try not to be so open around her, if only to avoid making her feel uncomfortable. He waits for them to return, busying himself with some task or another.

When they do return, Corrin is blushing like before, and it’s not hard to tell that she wants to say something but holds back, shyness winning out for the moment. Out of the three of them, she’s usually the least inhibited where her desires are concerned, but there are times when it’s hard for her to come out and say that she wants it.

Fortunately, Jakob isn’t necessarily shy, and when he knows for a fact that that’s what she wants, he’s not afraid to initiate if he has to. With a slight smile, he says, “Milady, if you’d like to give Flora her other birthday present now, I think it’s as good a time as any.”

“Oh! I...you’re right, it is,” she murmurs, steeling herself and facing Flora directly. “Would you like to…?”

Flora nods, almost demurely, and Corrin breaks out in a relaxed, relieved smile as she steps closer, pulling Flora into a kiss. Jakob steps behind her as if it’s something they’ve rehearsed, and while Corrin kisses her, he begins to help her out of her dress. As she feels her arousal growing, she knows that the room must be dropping in temperature, but that’s something that her lovers have gotten used to in all their time together.

If she’s going to be completely honest with herself, she never would have expected to end up this lucky. Falling for Jakob was one thing, and she had been able to resign herself to living with her feelings unrequited, but then she fell for Corrin as well, and she  _ knew _ that she was doomed, and even more so when she began to notice that they were attracted to one another.

Somehow, she failed to notice that they were not only attracted to one another, and she never thought that there would come a day where it would be the three of them, all sharing each other perfectly. She never expected this, but now that she has it, she is more happy than she ever thought possible. Flora hasn’t had the best life at times, but, at the very least, she’s happy that she ended up here, with the two of them.

When Corrin breaks the kiss, it’s to make things easier for Jakob undressing Flora, and she lends a hand whenever she can. Almost as soon as that’s done, Corrin gets between them, rounding on Jakob and pushing him back until he sits down on the edge of her bed, and then she yanks at his pants and frees his erection. Flora barely has time to react before Corrin has pushed her to stand in front of him, and when she finds herself facing Jakob, the maid flushes and looks away.

“You don’t need to be shy,” he says to her.

“But it’d be better if you didn’t face him,” adds Corrin. “You know, just cos it’ll be easier for me to get to you that way. Today is all about you, alright?”

When she turns around to face Corrin, she and Jakob both assist her in climbing backwards onto his lap, and he holds her in place while Corrin crouches in front of her. The princess takes one of her breasts between her lips, tracing her nipple with her tongue, and Flora whimpers despite herself. Even if she were try to remain composed before the two of them, they have their ways of getting her to fall to pieces.

Slowly, Jakob eases her down onto him, holding her completely steady all the while, and as he’s pushed inside of her, she bites her lip to keep from crying out too loudly, too desperately. Corrin manages to follow their movements fairly well, and never pulls back, even as Jakob begins to thrust up into Flora, bouncing her ever-so-slightly on his lap.

Her breath comes out in sharp little gasps, and Corrin reaches a hand up to toy with Flora’s other nipple, leaving the maid absolutely overwhelmed with how  _ good _ all of this is. They’ve done a lot before, but she’s rarely been the “centerpiece”, so to speak. Usually, she and Jakob are unable to shake their roles and want only to serve Corrin, so all of this is still somewhat new to her.

Jakob tilts his face to trail kisses along her shoulders and back, murmuring something mostly incoherent to her right now, though she can at least tell that it’s affectionate. His fingers dig into her hips where he holds onto her, a sign she’s learned to read during their time together. She knows that that means that he’s close but that he’s holding back, and it must be for her sake.

Corrin drops her other hand and teases at Flora’s clit, giving it soft strokes that are all it takes to leave Flora unable to resist crying out, and she’s never been good at settling which name to call for, so she stumbles through the both of them, stammering and switching, and becoming altogether pathetic before her two lovers.

With all of this stimulation, it doesn’t take her very long to come after that, and if there’s a sudden chill, or if the two of them are bothered by it, neither show it as they don’t let up until she’s slowly beginning to come down from her orgasm. Corrin is grinning up at her when she comes back to her senses, and Jakob is still holding back with staggered breathing. Flora’s legs shake when Corrin helps her to stand up, and she quickly sits down next to Jakob, exhaling.

“Do you want anything else?” the princess asks her. “All about you, remember?”

“I think the two of you need to take care of things on your own for a bit,” she replies.

“But it’s really no trouble!”

“No, I think I need a minute to rest after that. Besides, I...really don’t mind watching you together,” she confesses. Corrin tries to plead with her a bit more, as if she doesn’t believe her, but when Flora doesn’t budge, she and Jakob agree. She’s sure that the latter would agree to most anything right now.

Corrin takes her place on his lap, but she faces him directly, and he holds onto her and they rest their foreheads together while she rides him. The looks on their faces should fill Flora with jealousy; she should hate the way they seem to adore each other so much, but she can’t, because she knows. She’s seen them look at her like that and she knows that she is just as much a part of this, as unbelievable as it may seem.

So she’s content to watch them for a bit, and relax as she enjoys one of her more memorable birthdays.


End file.
